The End
by Allison Winchester
Summary: The sequal to The Triwizard Tournement


Its been two years scince the Triwizard Tournement. Two bad years. Voldemort is getting stronger and we are going down in numbers. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I recently excaped from Malfoy Mannor. But it was only after our excape that we found out that Dobby the elf had been stabed and soon after died. It was a horrible loss.

We all are curntly at a Order of the Phenix safe house. Harry is at Dobby's grave, Ron and Hermione are sitting at the table talking, Bill, Fleur, Cedric and I are in the kitchen.

"I need to see the Giphook"Harry said as he walked throught the door.

Ron, Hermione, and I followed him. Harry did not knock he just walked in.

"Why was Bellatrix so scared when she thought we had been in her volt?" Harry asked.

He did not say anything, he staired at Harry, then us, then Harry again.

"What is so important? What else is in the volt that could be of use to us, that she did not want us to get?"I asked.

"I don't know miss Potter. But I do know that there still is a Sword of Griffondor in Miss Lasrange's volt" he said stairing at the sword behind Harry.

"What?"Ron asked.

"The one in her volt is a fake, only a Goblin can tell that this is the true sword of Griffondor"he said pointing to the sword.

"We need you to get us into the volt"I said.

"I have a price"

"We have gold and lots of it"Harry said.

"I don't want your gold. That. I want the sword of Griffondor"he said and Harry looked at me and I nodded.

"Fine. The sword is your. But only if you can get us into that volt"Harry said and he nodded. We left the room.

"Bella go down stairs and have them help you finish the Ploy Juice potion"Harry said and I nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Fleur, can you help me with Poly Juice?"I asked he and she nodded.

We were putting the last ingedence in the coldren. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Cedric.

"Hey" I said and kissed him.

"Hey, when do you think that this war will be over?"I asked.

"I don't know why?"I asked helping Fleur fill 3 cups with the potion.

"Because when it is I have a surprise for you"he said walking off before I could ask what it was.

"I hate it when he does that"I said and Fleur laughed.

"Bella come on"Harry said walking over and grabbing the cups and handing them to Ron and Hermione.

"Here. Your clothes are upstairs" Harry said.

After the three of us drank the potion we went to change. I was the first one back down.

"And where do you think you are going?"Cedric asked.

"To Gringotts"I said.

"No your not"he said.

"Yes I am, I have to help them get the Horcrux"I said.

"Then I am going with you"he said.

"You can't. You have to stay with Fleur, Bill, Luna, and Mr. Olivander. Plus I don't have anymore Poly Juice"I said and he nodded understanding. I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Well hello Bellatrix Lastange"I said laughing.

"Shut it Bella"she said.

"Come on you two we have a Horcrux to find"Ron said pulling us out the door.

We walked up the hill and found Harry and the Griphook, Harry handed Herminone Bellatrix's wand and then we took off. We appeard in Diagon Alley. Harry and the Griphook used the Invisablity Cloak and we walked to Gringotts.

When we got inside we walked to the front desk. Herminone was not doing the best act but she did her best. I was not paying attention to them I was paying attention to the guards.

"They know. They have alerted the guards"the Griphook said.

"Whatd do we do Harry"Ron asked quietly.

"Right this was mame"the goblin said and walked us to a cart.

"Alright lets hurry and get out of here"Harry said as we took off in the cart.

I saw a type of water fall "What is that?"I asked but it was to later we already went through it.

A loud syrin went off and we dropped to the ground.

"Imobulus"Herminone said and we stopped before hitting the ground then dropped.

We all got up" Why do you look like you?"Harry asked.

"The waterfall...it undoes charms and incantmunts" the Griphook said.

"Hey what are you all doing down here?"the othe Goblin said.

"Imperio"Ron said and the Goblin went back to being dazzed.

"Here take this" the Griphook handed Ron a device.

They both started to shake it and we saw a dragon. It was backing into a cornor.

"Its trained to expect pain if it hears this noise"the Goblin laughed

"Thats barbaric!"Herminone said.

We got past the dragon and into the volt.

"Accio Horcrux"Herminone said.

"You going to try that again?"Ron said and she shrugged inbarrased.

"Do you feel anthing Harry?"Ron asked.

"There"Harry said pointing to a little cup looking thing on a high shelf.

"Herminone the sword"Harry said and she gave it to him. Somthing feel to the floor and multiplied and kelt multipling.

Harry was despratly tring to get the cup.

"Ron, Bella, stop moving"

We froze and so did the various items the were surrounding us. Harry emerged from the pile of various golds and slivers.

"Lets get out of here!"he said and he went for the door.

The Griphook grabbed the cup from him and held it" Cup for the sword" Harry handed him the sword and he tossed the cup to Hermione.

"I said I would get you in, I never said anything about getting you out"he said.

"Git"Ron said.

"This is why I never like Goblins"I said as we were getting out of the room.

The Griphook took the noise makers and went to the other side with the other Goblin. Guards flooded the dragon chamber. Firing at us.

Herminone and I exchanged a look.

"Are you think what i'm think?"she asked.

"I think I do but I hope I'm wrong"I said.

"Riducto!"she said and blew out the railing.

"Stupify"I said firing at the guards.

Both of us jumped on the dragon and told Harry and Ron to come on, they looked at us like we were mad but did it anyway. Herminone released the dragon and it climbed up and busted through the floor of the Gringotts bank and then though the celing. Once in the roof the drangon stopped.

"Reducto!"I yelled and hit its tail and it let out a cry and took off.

It rode it untill it started to drop and we jumped and landed and water and we swam to shore.

"He knows!"Harry said as we were walking up a hill and Herminone was pulling clothes out of her bag.

"What do you mean he knows?"I asked Harry.

"He knows we are hunting Horcruxes, he knows we found the one in Bellatrix's volt and he know where we are"he said.

"Harry you can't let him in like that"Hermione yelled.

"I can't control it Herminone! Well maybe I can, I don't know. But what I do know is that we have to go back to Hogwarts, tonight!"Harry said fixing his glasses.

"We can't go back there! Snape is headmaster, we wouldn't make it past the from door mate!"Ron said.

"We can go to Hogsmead and use the passage in Hunnyduke's cellar"he said and we all agreed.

After we were in dry clothes we went to Hogsmead, when we appeared we alarms went off and we hide.

"Now where do we go?"I asked.

"Hunnyduke's"Harry said.

"This place is crawling with deatheaters, we won't make it there"I said.

"We have to try"he said.

We ran down an alley and came to a gate that was locked,"In here" a voice said and we ran in the opened door.

"Did you see who that looked like?"Ron asked.

"Dumbledor"I said.

"Herminone? Why can I see you in the mirror?"Harry asked.

"The rest of the mirror is here"I said pointing to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Why did you come here? Risking it?"a man said and then stepped out of the shadows.

"Your Abaforth, Prfessor Dumbledor's brother"Ron said.

"I am"he said.

"Where did you get that mirror?"Harry asked.

"Dumbledor said you'd by hacked off if you knew, but I got it from Mundungas Fleture"he said.

He looked past us and looked at the painting and said" You know what to do" and the woman in the painting walked off.

"Where did she go?"I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Miss Potter"he said and walked out of the room.

"Ok I am confused"Ron said.

"Your always on confused Ron"Herminone and I said.

"She is coming back. Who's with her?"Harry asked.

As she got closer the person got bigger the door started to open. We waited.

"Hello guys"Nevil said stepping out of the wall.

"Nevil!"I said and hugged him.

"Come on guys"He said climbing back in to the hole in the wall.

"I don't remember this beeing in the map"Ron said.

"It was not made till the begining of this year. All of the other passages are blocked off or crawling with deatheaters. This is the only passage in or out of th castle"he said.

He pushed open a door and said"I have a surprise."

"Don't tell me its more of Abaforth's tea? I am just getting over last time"I reconized the voice is seamus.

"Nope, better"he said and stepped aside and they saw use and cheered.

We all climbed down the ladder.

"Bella!"Seamus yelled and hugged me.

"Seamus"I said and hugged him back.

I was hugged by many people, then I found Cedric.

"I am so glad your ok"he said hugging me.

"I told you I would be, I'm just glad you came back to Hogwarts. What happened?"I asked touching the bruses on his face.

"Nevil and I refused to use the Cruciatus curse on some first year and got punished" he said.

"Well you did the right thing but I hate they did this to you"I said hugging him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Even better now that your here"he said and kissed me.

"How is the school now that Snape is Headmaster?"I asked.

"We hardly ever see him, and the school is much darker"Luna said.

"Well we need to talk about why we came here"Harry said and we all gather around Harry.

"We think there is a Horcurx hidden some where in the castle. Its small easly concealed. Something that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. I know its not much to go on but its the best we've got"he said.

"Thats nothing to go on"Seamus said.

"Well what about Rowena Ravenclaws lost Diadem?"Luna said everyone looked confuesed"hasen't anyone ever heard of it? Its quite famous."

"Yeah but Luna, there is not a person alive who has seen it"she said.

"Headmaster Snape he requested that all students report to the Great Hall at once"I voive called over the loud speaker. I kissed Cedric and he left.

Harry put in a Griffondor cloak and went with the others, while Ron, Hermione, and I let everyone else in. We were waiting in the hall.

"Bella you know we got that rocket to work"Fred said.

"Yeah we did and its one of our best sellers, I think you should appoligize" George said.

"In your dreams Weaslys'"I said and we laughed.

"Bella, can we talk to you?"Tonks said.

"Sure"I replyed and followed them.

"We don't know what will happen or even if we will make it out of this battle alive-"Remus said but I cut him off.

"Don't think like that Remus!"I said and he nodded.

"But its true. We want to know if you would be Teddy's godmother? We are going to ask Harry to be the godfather"she said.

"I would love to"I said and she and Remus hugged me.

"Guys come on I can hear Harry talking"Fred said and we walked over there.

We walked though the door, then Snape threw a spell toward Harry but Professor McGonagal countered it and her and Snape began to fight. McGonagal won, Snape flew out the window and everyone cheered. The lights went from dim to bright then back to dim. There was screaming and everyone was frozen. After a minute they all looked at Harry.

"Some one grab him" a girl from Slytherin said.

Ginny stepped infront of him and I stood next to Ginny. Cedric came from Hufflepuff and stood infront of me and eveyone gathered around Harry.

"Student! Students in the hallways!" ran is screaming.

"They are supose to be you imbasule!"Prfessor McGonagal said.

"Oh, my appologizes"he said backing out of the room.

"Wait. , will you escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house out of here"she asked and he nodded.

"Where am I supose to be escorting them to mame?"he asked.

"I think the dongons will do"she said and we all cheered.

"What do you need Potters?" Professor McGonagal asked when we all stepped aside.

"Time. As much as you can get us"Harry said.

"I will secure the school. Do what you have to do"she said and we nodded.

"Harry? What was up with everyone a minute ago?"I asked.

"Are you telling me you did not hear that?"he asked stunded.

"Hear what Harry?"I asked.

"It was _him_ he wants them to hand me over"he said.

What is so diffrent between me and Harry? Oh right! Mom and dad sent me off for safe keeping, to live with the Weaslys', and were about to do the same thing with Harry but Peter Petegrew gave them away! Now Voltemort wants Harry dead.

"No! Not a chance! Come on, you go find the Horcrux and I'll help Ron and Hermione"I said and he nodded.

"Ron thought that scince that you destroyed the other Horcurxes with a Basalisk fang that we should go to the Chamber of Secrets and get another one" Herminone said.

"Thats a great idea"Harry said.

"Go. Harry is looking for the Horcrux and I'll stay here and help with the battle, come get me when you get the fang"I said and they nodded and we went our seperate ways.

"Cedric, Fred, George"I called and they all turned toward me.

"Whats up"Cedric said.

"We all need to help the others with the bridge. Fred, George you help Seamus with the explosives"I said and the grinned.

"You got it little sis"they said together.

"Come on"I said.

All four of us walked out to the bridge. Fred and George ran to Seamus and Nevil.

"Well this is not going to be easy"I said.

"I know"Cedric said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Please tell me you will be careful"I begged.

"I will be fine"he said and kissed me.

"We're ready!"Nevil called.

"As long as the barrier holds you should not have to Seamus's demoltion project"I said putting my arm around Seamus's shoulder.

"Oh come on Bell, let me have my fun. Tell you what, why don't we blow it up anyway?"he laughed.

"Hey its your call, you will be the one dealing with McGonagal"I laughed.

"Yeah I think your right. Blow it up only if we have to"he said.

"Smart boy, but you might have to use it anyway. Volemort will not be stopped by a little barrier"I said.

"Its going to be really bad?"he asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Bella come on!"Ron yelled.

"Coming"I yelled back, I hugged Fred, George, Seamus, Luna, Nevil, Dean, and Ginny, and kissed Cedric and left.

"Where is Harry?"I asked.

"Right here"Hermione said Pointing to a little area on the map.

"I love this map"I said

"Well you should, its your. Plus your dad and Godfather made it"Ron said.

"Where did Harry go?"I asked looking down at the map where my brother disappeared.

"Maybe he went to the Room of Requirement?"Ron said.

"Thats brilliant Ron"Herminone said amazed.

"Hey I can be smart when I want to"he said proudly.

"Whan your not eating"I laughed and he smacked me lightly in the back of the head.

"Ronald!"Hermione yelled and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What! She is my sister and I've smacked her before"he said defending him self poorly.

"Yeah and Fred and George threw you in a tree, and waited for someone to find you"I said and by that time we go to the room.

We searched for Harry and found him with Draco,Goyle and Zabini. The all had there wands pointed at Harry.

"Stupify"I said and missed.

"Expelliomous"Hermione said and it hit Draco.

"Avada Kedavra" Goyle said, he was aiming for me and Hermione but we doged it.

Ron ran them off, chasing them yelling" This is for my Girlfriend and sister!"

I smiled and looked at Hermione and she smiled. We climbed this pile of stuff looking for the Crown. I pushed a BIG book out of the way and dozens of Cornus Pixies flew out almost makeing us fall.

We got the crown and got down when Ron yelled"Run!" he can threw and grabbed me and Hermione and I grabbed Harry and started running. Goyle had cast the Fiendfyre curse

We were had no where to go. The fire was coming from all sides.

"Here"Ron said throwing brooms at us.

We were heading toward the exit when we saw Draco and his friend. We did not see Crabbe, guess he died in his own fire.

"We have to go back"Harry said.

"What!"Ron yelled.

"Harrys right Ron"I said and we turned around.

"I swear Harry if we die, I'm gonna kill you!"Ron said.

Harry got Draco and Ron Zabini, Hermione was in front Harry and Ron were in the middle and I was in the back. There was a wall of fire in front of us and Hermione made it spit so we could get threw. Harry and Draco fell off Harry's broom and Draco and Zabini took off.

Ron tossed the fang to Harry and he stabbed it and Ron kicked it into the fire, just as we thought the flames would come out of the room and hit us the door closed saving us.

"The snake is the last Horcrux, he going to hide it"Harry said.

"Can you see where he is going?"I asked.

We waited and then finally he said" The docks, lets go."

We ran down to the docks and Hermione and Ron hide behind a barrel the was behind me and Harry. Voldemort was talking to Professor Snape.

"Severus where does the wands loyalty lie?"Voldemort asked.

"With you my lord" he said calmly.

"I am not so sure about that. You killed Dumbledor so the wand is yours"he said matter-of-factly.

"But it belongs to you"Snape said starting to sound frantic.

"You have served me well Severus, but only I can live forever"he said pointing the Elder Wand at Snape .

"My lord?"he questioned and then Voldemort cursed Snape and he hit the glass where Harry and I were hiding.

"Nagini, kill him"he said and the snake luanged for him repeatedly.

We heard them the disappear. We ran in and Harry ran to one side of Snape and I ran to the other. For the first time I was saw Snape cry.

"Take them, use the Pensieve in Dumbledor's office"he said.

"Hand and a viel an empty bottle anything"harry said and Herminone handed him one and put his tears in it and shut the lid and put it in his pocket.

"Bella, Harry look at me" he said. He looked at Harry then me" You both have your mothers eyes" then he died.

As much Professor Snape and I did not get along I felt sorry for him, no one should die the way he did, no matter who they are.

"I am going to go to Dumbledor's old office"Harry said.

"We will go see the others, scince Voldemort has backed off for a bit"Ron said.

"How do you know that?"I asked.

"Didn't you hear him?"Ron asked.

"No not at all"I said.

"We will figure it out later, right now we have to go"Harry said and we all nodded.

Ron, Hermione and I went to the Great Hall and saw all the Weaslys' huddled together. Ron and I looked at each other and walked over there, Herminone stayed where she was.

We saw Fred laying on the floor. I looked at him and he was white and lifeless. I started to cry, I went over to Fred and got on my knees and put my head on his shoulder crying, Ron did the same.

I got up and went over to George who just stopped crying" What happened"I said. I was sad, pissed off, worried.

"He got hit by a curse before I could knock him out of the way"he said and I just hugged him.

"Who else?"I asked hesitently.

"Tonk and Remus-"I cut him off.

"Where are they?"I asked adn he pointed, they were a few people away from Fred.

I walked over to them, it looked like they were holding hand I smiled slightly at that. I bent down and said"Teddy will be proud, he will know he had they bravest parents, he will be taken care of."

I felt arms around my waist. I turned around fast to see Cedric. I threw my arms around him and kissed him before he could say anything.

"I am so glad your ok"I said burring my face ain his chest.

"I am sorry about Fred, Remus, and Tonks"he said and I looked up at him and kissed him again, I felt safer when our lips touched.

I just nodded, I could not say it was ok because it was not, I just lost a big brother and two very good freinds.

"Bella, we should go wait for Harry"Ron said and I nodded and kissed Cedric again and gave him a hug and left.

We sat on the steps and wait for Harry to come down them. When he does we all just look at each other.

"You are going aren't you?"Hermione asked.

"I have to, I...I..think I have known for a while and I think you all have too"he said. Harry my brother was one of Voldemorts Horcruxes.

Hermione and I hugged him, we offered to go with him, but he told to stay here and help defend the school. Him and Ron exchanged a look and he left.

The three of us went back to the great Hall and we waited, I sat on Cedric's lap, we were sitting next to Molly and her and I were talking. All we had to do was wait and nothing more we could do.

We waited about an hour or two when Seamus yelled"Here they come."

I stood up and Cedric stood to putting him arm around my waist leading me out to the court yard.

We saw Voldemort with all his deatheaters walking up to us. Hargid was carring someone, I am guessing my...brother.

"Who is that...that Hagrid is carring"Ginny asked I would have told her but I could not have said it

"Harry Potter is dead!"Voldemort cheered.

"NO!"Ginny said and started to run at Voldemort but Aurther stopped her.

"You foolish girl! If anyone is withing to join me and my new order we will welcome you"he said.

"Draco!" Luciuos said we all looked at Draco.

It looked like he was not going to move like he was going to say and fight with us.

"Draco, come on"his mother said and he still looked hesitent but went anyway. He looked at me when he passed and I just shook my head and he looked down.

"Welcome Draco"Voldemort said hugging him and the Draco joined his parents.

"Anyone else?"he asked.

Nevil stepped forward and we all gasped.

"And who might you be my young boy?"

"Nevil Longbottom"

They all laughed at him and I gripped my wand tighter and Cedric' s arm tightened on my waist like he was going to hold me back if I decided to make a sudden move.

"Well I thinkwe can find a place in our ranks for you-"Voldemort was cut off by Nevil.

"I want to say something first"

"Stand down Nevil"Seamus said from beside me.

"Sure we lost Harry tonight, but he is still in here." he pointed to his heart" Tonks, Remus, Harry, Fred...they all did not die in vain!"he yelled.

Then he pulle the Sword of Griffondor from the Sorting Hat he held in his left hand.

Something dropped from Hargids hands, it was Harry! He was alive! He shot a spell at Nagini to he Voldemorts attention.

"Harry Potter!"he yelled fireing curses toward the walk way where Harry ran into.

Then everyone started to fight, spells and curses were flying everywhere. Harry went to fight Voldemort some where in the castl. Ron and Hermione were going to kill the snake and I was going to help fight.

After Molly killed Bellatrix we were able to drive away the deatheaters more easily. After we drove most of them out, there were about 20 or 30 somewhere in the castle, we sent 60 to 70 people to find them and get rid of them.

We watched as Harry and Voldemort battled on the court yard. There wands colided, then all of a sudden the conection broke, they both were sill alive.

They colided again and finally Harry was able to break it but defeating him. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's then his skin turned solid white and became papery and then broke a part and flew away as the wind blew.

We all stood still waiting. Harry got up and turned to face us. He nodded. Its over, its finally over. Voldemort is dead and the wizard world is better off.

We all were in the Great Hall. Cedric came up to me.

"Remember when I said I had a surprise for you when we at the safe house?"he asked and I nodded.

He got down on one knee and said" Isabella Marie Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"I yelled and kissed him after he slid a beautiful ring on my finger.

"Bella!"Harry called and I looked at Cedric and he nodded.

I hugged Harry and then he took me, Ron, and Hermione out side and we walked down the walk way entrance. Then he held up the Elder Wand.

"What are we going to do with it?"Ron asked..

"We?"Hemione asked.

"Thats the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world"he said looking at Harry.

"Harry its your, you can do what ever you want with it"I said.

"It wasen't Snape's, it never was"Harry said and we all looked at him confused.

"It became Draco's when he disarmed Dumbledor on the Astroninmy tower, then it became mine when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Mannor" he said.

"So what are you going to do with it?"I asked.

He looked at us and then he broke it. He broke it into two pieces and threw it off the bridge. then he walked over to us and hugged us all and we just watched the sun set. We could watch the sun set knowing Voldemort was dead and never going to hurt and one ever again.

_19 year later_

Cedric and I just put our daughter on the train to go to Hogwarts for her first year. Were talking to Hermione and Ron.

"Here they come"she said, we all looked up and saw Harry and Ginny with there kids coming toward us.

Albus stopped and Ginny pushed his trolly over to be boreded, James was getting on the trian and Lily was standing next to Ginny. Harry was talking to Albus.

Cedric and I watched as Renesmee was talking to Seamus's son. They always looked cute together. Harry and Ginny put Ablus on the train and he was in a cart with James, Nick(Seamus's son), Renesmee, and Rose.

We all stood there and waved to our children as the train left, we all were over joyed that all of our children are friends and we all hope the find adventure at Hogwarts like we did when we were there. We all just looked at each other and smiled. We all could not ask for a better ending.


End file.
